Lanie Kellis
Lanie Kellis was a civilian auditor sent by City Council to monitor the Barn. Season 2 After the scandal of Ben Gilroy and the riots at The Grove, the City Council appointed Lanie Kellis to audit and monitor activities at the Barn. When she arrived, Captain David Aceveda introduced her around. While most detectives were pleasant with her or tried to impress her, Vic Mackey dismissed her as he headed out of the Barn. Later, she asked Detective Dutch Wagenbach for the files on Gilroy's case. When Dutch delayed on bringing her that file, she blasted him and the whole Barn for being in the middle of such scandals, and making clear that she had the authority to recommend changes and dismissals. After that, Dutch made sure to deliver the file to her. Later, Vic arrived and apologized for his behavior earlier assuring her it was because of duty. He then told her he would be available to answer all her questions. Some days later, Lanie told Vic Mackey her interest in watching him work. However, Captain Aceveda decided to partner her with Dutch instead, and told them that they should tend to the shooting of a "city official". When Dutch and Lanie arrived at the scene of the crime, Officer Ray Carlson informed them that Helen Zamorski, a parking enforcement officer, had been shot. Lanie was angered at Aceveda for deceiving her by inferring that the victim was an important city official. She then asked Dutch to call Aceveda. After that, they went to Zamorski's office and talked to her supervisor, Emanuel Mentoya. While Dutch asked her for information on Zamorski's work, Lanie asked Mentoya for the restroom. When she came out, she caught Dutch trying to convince Mentoya to fix a parking ticket he had received at the courthouse. Back at the Barn, Lanie supervised Dutch interrogation of suspects Barney Plotkin and Izzy. At some point, they sat at the mess hall and talked about the case while Dutch invited her to take a piece of homemade cake he had brought. She reluctantly did, at first, but then started eating more. At this moment, Officer Carlson came back with the gunshot residue test results on the two suspects and informed Dutch that Barney's results were positive. When she got upstairs to inform Aceveda about the successful arrest, he caught Claudette Wyms walking out angered at Vic and Aceveda. However, they dismissed it as simply a "difference of opinions". That night, when Danny Sofer shot Zayed Al-Thani in self-defense, Lanie went with Aceveda to oversee the situation. The next day, she heard Claudette arguing with Aceveda. She approached Claudette and offered her help if she was facing intervention from someone. Claudette politely thanked her. She then heard Aceveda informing Danny Sofer of the Internal Affairs findings on the investigation of her shooting. After Vic Mackey was shot during an arrest, Lanie recommended him for a medal, with the intention of showing the public they were having success as well. When Captain David Aceveda mentioned that they would start Vic's program of "Guns for Toys" the next day, Lanie complimented him for such a good idea. Later, Lanie met with Aaron Hamad and Yassirah Al-Thani in Aceveda's office regarding a lawsuit against Danny for the shooting of Zayed Al-Thani. During Hamad's statement, Sofer tried to talk but Lanie recommended her to stay silent. At some point, Lanie recommended Aceveda to add a minority member to the Strike Team, which might improve the acceptance from a community composed of lots of minorities. When Aceveda mentioned the idea to Vic, he got angry and stormed out of his office. Lanie approached him and Vic complained about the idea. When Lanie told him it was her idea, he backed out and told her he didn't had an open spot in the team. Lanie told him that Aceveda had told her he would free some space and told him to get used to the idea. Later that day, Lanie and Aceveda interrogated Abu Ibish regarding a complaint he filed against Danny Sofer. After Julien Lowe denied Ibish's statement, Lanie asked him how much had Aaron Hamad offered him in exchange for a bogus complaint. Ibish then confessed that Hamad had offered to represent him in a case if he lied about Sofer. Lanie and Aceveda met again with Hamad urging him to desestimate the charges against Sofer. This prompted Hamad to drop the case and Yassirah returned to the Barn distraught and attacking Sofer and Aceveda. Lanie watched from a distance as this happened. Appearances Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters Category:City Council